Autumn in Berlin
by Trio Pisces
Summary: Berlin, pertengahan bulan Oktober. Prussia dan Hungary duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati musim gugur di Berlin yang indah. PruHung oneshot.  Mungkin  AU dan  mungkin juga  OOC.


Yosh! Balik lagi dengan Rara di Trio Pisces! Nah, melanjutkan acara yang kepotong gara-gara iklan tadi, kita masih akan membahas—

PLAK!

Wodeng + Hiida: WOI, Ra! Lo bukan penyiar radio, tapi penulis (kacangan), tauk!

Err... maaf, _minna-san. _Rara pernah terobsesi menjadi penyiar radio, nih. Maaf, ya. Oke, langsung saja. Saya tahu, mungkin anda bakal berpikir seperti ini: "Ra, lo bukannya nulis chapter 3 Serial Kelas Kacau, malah bikin fic gaje kayak gini!"

Oke. Harus saya akui, ide ini nongol tiba-tiba waktu saya lagi bosan nungguin jemputan di sekolah. Sendirian, pula! Dan sekolah sudah lumayan sepi~ hanya ada kakak kelas yang lagi bimbel... dan entah kenapa saya selalu terjangkit WB ketika hendak mengetik chapter 3 SKK...

Sebenarnya ini mau dipake buat USUK. Tapi karena rasanya rada' gimanaaaa gitu, akhirnya Rara pake PruHung, deh... pair straight favorit Wodeng... oh ya, dan sebenarnya mau pake AusHung juga, tapi entar rasanya kayak suami-istri, dong? Yah, satu-satunya pairing yang 'berasa-muda' cuma PruHung... hahaha.

Hmm. Cukuplah bacotan saya kali ini. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Autumn in Berlin**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia punya Bang Hidekaz Himaruya. Pesan saya untuk dia hanya satu: BIKIN INDONESIA LEBIH KEREN LAGI, DONG! AHAHAHA~~~ #labillabillabil

**Summary:** Berlin, pertengahan bulan Oktober. Prussia dan Hungary duduk di bangku taman sambil menikmati musim gugur di Berlin yang indah. PruHung oneshot. (Mungkin) AU dan (mungkin juga) OOC.

* * *

Berlin, pertengahan Oktober. Belahan bumi utara sedang mengalami musim gugur. Tak terkecuali Jerman. Negara maju itu, yang dulunya terbelah menjadi dua, juga sedang mengalami musim gugur.

Hungary menarik napas, menghirup udara musim gugur yang segar. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah. Sudah lima menit ia duduk di sini, di bangku panjang di sebuah taman di Berlin. Ia menyibakkan rambut cokelat mudanya yang panjang dan lebat ke belakang, dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman sambil memandang langit sore yang bersih.

"Maaf, aku terlambat."

Hungary menoleh. Tampak olehnya Prussia yang membungkuk terengah-engah, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Ia tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga," sahutnya pelan, "aku sudah menunggu lima menit."

"Maaf, sekali lagi maaf," Prussia mengatur napasnya, lalu duduk di samping Hungary. "Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya, sekedar mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Baik," jawab Hungary singkat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm," Prussia berpikir sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "pagi ini France memaksaku untuk tidur seranjang dengannya, tapi aku tidak mau, tentu saja. Dan dia tampaknya ingin sekali menciumku! Aku kabur darinya, tapi dia mengejarku! Untunglah West berhasil _mengusir _France!" katanya, agak kesal.

"Wah!" Hungary nyaris terlompat dari bangkunya, "seharusnya kau menerimanya. Lalu, undang aku. Biar aku merekam aksi kalian!" _fujoshi-mode _Hungary menyala juga akhirnya.

"Sialan kau! Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengatakan itu tadi!" umpat Prussia sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Hahaha, maaf," kata Hungary sambil tertawa, "aku hanya bercanda. Hmm. Ada apa, kenapa kau memintaku datang ke sini sore ini?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Prussia cepat. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku taman sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku kesepian. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol... West terlalu sibuk mengurus Italy," lanjutnya.

"Oh," kata Hungary pelan. "Aku juga. Kesepian."

Mereka berdua memandang langit yang mulai dihiasi semburat lembayung.

"Musim gugur yang indah," celetuk Hungary.

"Yah... karena itulah aku suka musim gugur," sahut Prussia. "Kau tahu apa yang paling aku suka?"

Hungary menoleh, matanya menyiratkan keheranan yang begitu besar.

Mata hijau Hungary bertemu mata merah Prussia, menciptakan sebuah kekontrasan. Hungary bisa merasakan sesuatu; sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Aku senang ketika ada angin musim gugur yang menyapu wajahku. Rasanya sejuk," lanjut Prussia. Ia menutup mata dan tersenyum ketika merasakan angin menyapu wajah putihnya.

"Ya," jawab Hungary sekenanya. Ia merasa kedinginan; namun entah bagaimana, hanya dengan menatap mata Prussia, rasa dingin itu seketika sirna.

Tangan Prussia tiba-tiba menyambar tangan Hungary. Membuat Hungary terkejut.

"Hei! Apa-apaan—"

"Kau bisa merasakannya?" sela Prussia. Hungary terdiam. Merasakan apa?

"Coba rasakan wajahku." Prussia menempelkan tangan Hungary ke wajahnya. Hungary tersentak. Apa? Apa yang ia rasakan?

"...Dingin," gumam Hungary.

"Hmm. Dan coba kurasakan wajahmu." Prussia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Hungary, kemudian menyentuh hidungnya. Hungary bergidik, geli sekaligus kaget.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh wa—"

"Wajahmu juga dingin," kata Prussia, mengabaikan perkataan Hungary yang bernada kesal.

Hungary terdiam. Perlahan-lahan ia menikmati sentuhan tangan Prussia di wajahnya.

Angin sekali lagi bertiup kencang, menerbangkan daun-daun yang berguguran di sana. Hungary merapatkan jaket tipis yang dikenakannya; namun tubuhnya tetap saja menggigil kedinginan.

Prussia bisa merasakan Hungary yang menggigil. Perlahan, ia menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Hungary.

"Kenapa kau memakai jaket ini? Jaket ini tipis, kau tahu, kan?" Prussia memegang jaket Hungary, sedikit menceramahi gadis yang dulunya adalah _maid _Austria ini.

"Yah, ini kan satu-satunya jaket yang aku punya," kata Hungary lirih. Prussia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menghangatkanmu," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu? Kau mau membawa-bawa oven ke sini?" sindir Hungary.

Prussia tertawa. "Ngaco. Sini, biar aku membuatmu hangat!"

Dan entah bagaimana, Hungary bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa...

...Prussia sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Namun pelukan itu tidak membuatnya sesak napas; ia malah merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Bagaimana? Sudah nyaman?" tanya Prussia.

"Begini lebih baik, tapi..."

"Tapi?" tanya Prussia bingung.

"Errr... sudahlah, lepaskan aku," kata Hungary, wajahnya bersemu merah. Malu. Walau bagaimanapun juga, Prussia memeluknya di depan umum!

"Tapi aku tidak mau melepaskanmu," balas Prussia.

"Prussia—"

"Kalau kulepaskan, bisa-bisa kau kedinginan lagi," potong Prussia tidak peduli.

"Aku—oh, baiklah," Hungary mengalah. Lagipula, sekarang ia mulai merasa nyaman di pelukan Prussia.

Prussia memeluk Hungary. Daun-daun cokelat yang berguguran beterbangan ditiup angin. Langit senja berwarna lembayung. Kombinasi semua itu, membuat suasana semakin romantis.

"Hungary," panggil Prussia pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Hungary. Ia menoleh. Mata hijaunya sekarang berseri-seri. Mendadak Prussia menjadi gugup.

"Eh... Hungary... aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini padamu, t-tapi..." Prussia menjadi gugup. Ia menelan ludah. Hungary bisa merasakan pelukan Prussia agak merenggang.

"Tapi apa?"

"A-aku tidak... aku tidak punya—aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan ini pada_mu_—"

"Mengatakan apa?" Hungary semakin penasaran.

"K—kalau aku..." kata-kata Prussia terputus.

"Apa?"

"K—kalau aku—aku... _mencintaimu!_" Prussia mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan agak enggan, dan suaranya gemetar ketika mengucapkannya.

Hungary tersentak. Ia terdiam.

Prussia juga.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Tiba-tiba, Prussia menekapkan tangannya ke mulutnya sendiri, seolah menyesali apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"A... aku... apa yang kukatakan?" kata Prussia panik.

"...Prussia... k-kau... kau barusan bilang..." Hungary ikut-ikutan gugup.

"Aku tahu! Seharusnya aku tidak bilang itu tadi!" teriak Prussia.

Hungary diam.

Hening. Hanya ada suara angin berdesir, diiringi daun-daun kecokelatan yang tersapu angin.

"Jadi, kau bilang kalau kau suka padaku," kata Hungary pelan, setelah semuanya berangsur tenang.

Prussia menatapnya dengan ekspresi antara takut, heran, bingung, dan tegang.

"Hungary, aku tidak senga—"

"Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja mengatakan itu," kata Hungary kalem. "Tapi aku tahu, kau sudah lama ingin berkata seperti itu, kan?"

Prussia tertegun. "Y—yah, kalau kau berpikir begitu..."

Hungary tersenyum. Entah kenapa Prussia menyadari, senyum Hungary membuat wajahnya tampak lebih cantik. Fakta bahwa ia _fujoshi _yang seringkali memburu foto-foto bombastisnya dengan Austria dan kawan-kawannya, seolah terlupakan.

"Kau tahu..." Hungary memulai.

"Apa?" tanya Prussia.

"Kau tahu, aku _sangat menyukai _laki-laki yang _gentle, _yang berani menyatakan cinta mereka secara langsung, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat..." lanjut Hungary. Prussia terperangah. Apakah itu artinya...?

"A—apakah itu berarti... k—kau—"

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Prussia," kata Hungary mantap.

Prussia terdiam. Terkejut. Tegang. Apa yang Hungary katakan barusan? Hungary... mencintainya? Menyukainya?

Seketika, rasa bahagia yang begitu besar membuncah di dada Prussia. Ia memeluk Hungary dengan riang.

"Jadi, kita..." ujar Prussia.

"Kita pacaran, maksudmu?" potong Hungary.

"Mmm-hmm." Prussia menggumam tak jelas.

"Baiklah!" kata Hungary. Prussia tiba-tiba mencium kening Hungary dengan hangat.

"_I love you, Hungary," _kata Prussia lirih.

"_Me too, Prussia," _balas Hungary.

Daun-daun kecoklatan yang berguguran,

Angin sore yang bertiup lembut,

Dan langit senja yang indah...

Semua menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

"Cieeee! Prussia sama Hungary jadian nih yeeeee!"

"Cieeee! Prikitiew!"

Hungary dan Prussia tersentak, kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

Tampak France dan Spain tertawa-tawa di balik semak-semak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

"K—kalian... apa y—yang k—kalian lakukan di—di sini?" teriak Prussia panik sambil melompat.

"Cieeee, yang lagi jatuh cinta!"

"Hahaha! Prikitiew, kata Sule! Cielaaaaah!"

France dan Spain masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ketika Prussia memasang _deathglare_-nya.

"Kalian... AWAS YAAAAAA!" teriak Prussia sambil berlari mengejar mereka.

Dua sohibnya itu pun kabur dengan kecepatan kilat.

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUAAAA!"

Sementara itu, Hungary tertawa melihat kekocakan kedua sahabat Prussia.

=THE (GAJE) END=

* * *

Ah! Gaje kan? Garing, kan? Iya, kan? Kan? #PLAK Terutama di endingnya :P entahlah, saya juga lagi labil belakangan ini. Hidup labil! Hahaha.

Oya, ini ada omakenya! Enjoy! _And don't forget to leave a review~~~_

* * *

**OMAKE**

France: Cieee, Prussia! Gimana rasanya pacaran? Enak nggak?

Prussia: Ih, apaan sih lo!

Spain: Jangan lupa, PJ-nya ditunggu, loh...

Prussia: Hah? PJ?

France: Halah, masa' nggak tahu, sih! Itu loh, Pajak Jadian!

Prussia: Pajak Jadian? Ogah gue! Emang lo siapa?

Spain: Hah? Nggak mau? Oh... hari gini nggak bayar pajak?

Prussia: Memang kenapa?

France, Spain: APA KATA DUNIA?

Prussia: ...

(Bapak dan Ibu yang kerja di Kantor Pajak... tolong, jangan bunuh Raraaaaa! DX)


End file.
